lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dollyrots
The Dollyrots are an American pop punk band composed of Kelly Ogden (bass, vocals), Luis Cabezas (guitar), and Chris Black (drums). They have released three studio albums and are currently signed to the Blackheart Records label. Formation The Dollyrots were founded by Kelly Ogden and Luis Cabezas, who had known each other since the 8th grade. Originally the group was created for fun while the two were attending New College of Florida. The onus to go professional was made due to the results of the 2000 US Presidential Election.http://www.blackheart.com/artists.php?artistId=1&page=main&sectionID=2 As Ogden recalls: "We were watching the 2000 presidential election results, and at four o'clock in the morning, when we found out that George W. Bush had won, Luis and I were like, "The world's probably gonna end anyway, and I don't want to go to med school," so we thought, "Let's just do the band," says Ogden. "So that's when it happened. We had no future anyways, so let's just be in a rock band!" The pair soon embarked on a road trip to find a new home to accommodate their musical aspirations. In January 2002 after visiting various cities they finally settled in Los Angeles. Ogden described Los Angeles as having "everything we needed — record labels, venues, other bands.It seemed like the right place”.The Dollyrots In 2003 the band self recorded and released an EP Feed Me, Pet Me.Dollyrots full length out in September on Panic Button In 2004 they signed a deal with Panic Button Records/Lookout! Records and released their first studio album Eat My Heart Out. Blackheart Records and Because I'm Awesome The band started work on their second album but were forced to find a new label due to problems with Lookout Records. Kelly Ogden stated: "we started recording and then had everything ready. Then Lookout went out of business for all intents and purposes. They had troubles with Green Day and financial problems, and so they pretty much told all of us that we had to go find a new label."Interview with The Dollyrots' Kelly Ogden In 2006 the Dollyrots signed to Blackheart Records. Ogden had given a compact disc of the band's music to Joan Jett, the co-founder of Blackheart Records, while the Dollyrots were on the Vans Warped Tour. The same year, drummer Amy Wood left the band. Wood suggested that Ogden and Cabezas ask Chris Black to replace her.The Dollyrots get around Their second album, Because I'm Awesome, was released on March 13, 2007. A review in the webzine PopMatters noted that "the Dollyrots' sound is the same as it ever was, with clever, catchy lyrics running around a track of straightforward, chugging pop-punk."The Dollyrots: Because I'm Awesome The title song was featured in a Kohl's commercial during the fall of 2007 where the band made an appearance at the end.Dollyrots play fast, could go pretty far "The song repeated last fall on a commercial for clothing retailer Kohl's. It also appeared on the television programs "Ugly Betty," "Greek," "Picture This," "Bad Girls Road Trip" and "Reaper."" Winner of the 7th annual Independent Music Awards Vox Pop vote for best Pop/Rock song "Because I'm Awesome". A Little Messed Up The Dollyrots promoted their 7-inch single "California Beach Boy" with a feature performance during the Showcase on the CBS game show The Price Is Right. The band opened for the Buzzcocks on their 22 date North American tour in May/June 2010.The Dollyrots To Tour With The Buzzcocks A Little Messed Up is the band's third album, and the second one to be released on Blackheart Records. The band opened for Bowling for Soup on their Just Can't Get Rid of Us UK tour in 2010. In May/June of this year, they played six dates supporting The Go-Go's on their Ladies Gone Wild Tour. In August, they will again support Bowling For Soup on a west coast tour. Other work The Dollyrots recorded a cover of the song "There's A Barbarian In The Back Of My Car" by Voice of the Beehive for Snake Oil Supercharm, a 2003 tribute album to Zodiac Mindwarp and the Love Reaction. The band recorded a version of "Santa Baby" for the 2009 album A Blackheart Christmas and also recorded a cover of "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett for the film Easy A. In July the band announced that they would be teaming up with Bowling For Soup to release a split 7".Bowling Four Soup And The Dollyrots Announce 7″ Split The 7" will feature both bands covering one of the others songs. Uses in media Songs by the Dollyrots have been used in films, TV shows, and commercials. * "Because I'm Awesome" was used in The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2 and in the trailer for Bring It On: Fight to the Finish. The song has been featured on a number of television shows, including ABC's Ugly Betty, ABC Family's Greek (where they appeared as themselves) and Picture This, Oxygen's Bad Girls Road Trip and the CW's Reaper (as well as several other songs). The song was featured for a month as a "Hip Clipz" on the website of Curly Grrlz Skateboards. The song was featured in a back-to-school commercial for the Kohl's department store chain, where the band was replaced by teen models and actors.Style Idols: Kelly Ogden * "Watch Me Go (Kissed Me, Killed Me)" was featured on the E! show The Simple Life. * "Kick Me to the Curb" and "Goodnight Tonight" were featured on the CSI: NY episode Stuck On You, in which the band crew guest starred as members of the fictional indie band Rough Sects. In the episode, Kelly Ogden played Stephanie O'Dell, the bassist of Rough Sects.Former Sarasota band on 'CSI: NY' * The band appear as themselves in the upcoming film Girltrash: All Night Long. Discography Studio Albums EPs * The Dollyrots vs. Bowling for Soup (2011) Singles Official Singles *"Because I'm Awesome" (August 27, 2007) *"My Best Friend's Hot" (April 15, 2008) *"California Beach Boy" (2010) *"Rollercoaster" (April 26, 2011)Rollercoaster video is up! Other Singles *"Kick Me to the Curb" (2004) *"New College" (2004) *"Promised Call" (2005) *"Watch Me Go (Kissed Me, Killed Me)" (2007) *"Brand New Key" (2008) Compilation appearances * Stranded In Stereo (volume 5) - includes "Because I'm Awesome" Past Volumes References External links *Official website *The Dollyrots on MySpace *The Dollyrots on Facebook *The Dollyrots on Twitter *The Dollyrots at Internet Movie Database Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia